


The Gifts of Betrayal...

by Kingher



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Family Dynamics, Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hugs, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingher/pseuds/Kingher
Summary: After everyone came together and defeated Dream, the server was free and at peace, but Tommy, the one that wanted freedom the most, wasn't at peace...After he arrived, in his so called 'home' he decided that this is the right time to finish his work and then leave for good.The trip was hard, but he managed to go against the wind, he spotted a house in the distance..."Now or never..." he said quietly as he pushed himself against the wind to reach the house he will always call home...
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	The Gifts of Betrayal...

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter for any updates!
> 
> @Kingher_
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story, if you see any mistakes I'm really sorry, English is my second language so yeah...
> 
> Please DO NOT upload my work to other sites!

With Dream finally in prison, Tommy and the rest of his friends can live happily again, without rules, without any sadness.

But Tommy is still sad, Tommy can't live happily, because he misses his family more than anything else more than...Tubbo.

Tommy misses Technoblade and Phil the most in the entire world, he wished he could be with them but after him betraying them he wasn't really loved anymore...

But he did it for a reason, he did it for this moment to happen and with Dream finally gone, he can go and bring his family an apology along with gifts.

———

As he walks through the snow, going against the wind Tommy could see the house he once called home, the house where his family is, he takes a few steps forward and reached a fence "This wasn't here before" he thought as he looked at someone coming in his direction, it was his father, Philza.

"Tommy, what the hell are you doing here? You are not welcomed here" Phil said while grabbing his sword slowly.

"I'm here to talk to you and Technoblade" Tommy yelled out, more determined than he ever was.

"If you want to apo-" Phil started saying but got cut off.

"No, not that, just call Technoblade" Tommy said, almost lost in his thoughts and the cold outside, he wasn't really dressed for this weather.

"Fine, but if you try something, we will not hesitate to fight back, understood?" Phil said while letting go of his sword.

Phil went in the house, talking to Technoblade about this as Tommy sat in silence, in the cold snow storm, almost crying because he couldn't feel his legs anymore. The front door opened up as Phil and Techno walked down the stairs.

"What do you want Tommy, just get out of my property" Techo said while giving a death stare. 

Tommy gets a little closer, he took out an ender chest and placed it down, he was searching for something.

"We don't have all day Tommy" Techo spoke again.

"I've come here today to give you 3 things" Tommy said as he throws something in the snow, in front of Technoblade.

"What's this?" Techno said while crouching down to get the items under the snow. He took them out and looked at Tommy for an response.

"First things first, the Axe of Peace, that belongs to you and second Dream's mask, if you haven't heard I kinda killed Dream and put him in prison" Tommy said while rubbing his hands together.

"I guess this is pretty convenient for a gift I must say, what's the third thing?" Phil said now with a warm smile, seeing as his youngest son is trying to apologize, in his own ways. 

Tommy unzipped his jacket and took it off leaving him just in his red and white shirt in the middle of a freezing land. He spread his wings out as much as he could, he looks at them with warm eyes then he looks up to his family only getting weird faces.

"Tommy what the heck are you doing, come on I don't have time for you" Techno yelled out.

Tommy got closer and closer until he stopped, he turned around and knelt down letting his wings fall on the ground, wings still spread out.

"Technoblade, the last thing I want to give you, before I leave you alone forever is..." Tommy tried saying normally but tears started falling down his cheeks "I want you to cut off my wings, and tell the world, you are always right" Tommy said, quietly sobbing, getting dizzy by each second spend in the cold.

There was a moment of silence... 

"No, no no no no no no no, noope nooopee" Phil said with a panicked voice, "Not even in one million years, no! Tommy, are you insane, you can't give your wings!"

"And why not? I think this is the best way I can pay you guys for everything I've done wrong and after this I'll leave you alone" Tommy said with anger in his voice.

While Phil and Tommy were arguing over the situation, Technoblade sat in silence looking at Tommy, his voices were quite, everything was quite until his voices started speaking, but this time, they didn't want blood or war, they all said 'Protect the Kid', 'Keep him Safe', 'Comfort him', 'Bring him inside', 'He didn't mean it'... The voices are saying softly all these words, that made technoblade remember the time when Tommy betrayed him, now when he thinks about it, Tommy did it to get Dream out of the way and now he's back, willing to give his wings and leaving this place just for us to forgive his mistakes.

"Techno? You good mate?" Phil asks.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Come one, cut them already, I'm literally freezing to death here, I just wanna go...goddammit I don't have a home" Tommy yelled out while whispering the last sentence.

They argue for some minutes, Tommy getting tired and tired, almost felling like dying until he collapsed and fell in the snow, almost invisible because he was so pale you could compare him to the snow around and you'll find no difference.

Technoblade immediately jumped and pulled him into his arms telling Phil to come inside. As they got in the house together everything got warmer, Techno puts Tommy on some blankets besides the fireplace and then he covers him with his cape, trying to keep him warm.

"Phil...the voices are creeping me out" Techno said with a shaking breath.

"What are they saying? Phil asked.

"They are telling me, to protect Tommy, to comfort him and be with him, protect him"

Phil remained in shock because the voices were always saying bad things, but now this is something new. "Then why are you so scared?"

"Because, for the first time, I really want to listen to them" Techno said giving a small smile. 

"You're gonna forgive Tommy?"

"No" Techno paused, looking at Phil with softly warm eyes "He needs to forgive us" he continued saying as he slowly moved his eyes to his younger brother...

———

Tommy woke up warmer, under some sort of blanket, he didn't knew where he was but he was too comfortable to move or open his eyes, he just wanted to stay there, do nothing and forget about the world around him.

After some minutes Tommy heard some footsteps, he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to not care at all. The footsteps got closer to him, the person beside him knelt down to his level started shaking him...

"Tommy, wake up son" the person said.

"Ugh... Phil?"

"Yes it's me, how are you Tommy?" Phil said with the warmest smile.

"Wait, this is Technoblade's house"

"Well yes, you almost died yesterday because of hypothermia" Phil said giving a little laugh.

"Wha-My wings, why are they still here, I gave them to you" Tommy said looking back at his bright white wings.

"Tommy, we love you so much, we wouldn't even think of doing that"

"But, this was a..." Tommy gets cut off by Technoblade who walked in the room.

"A gift?" Techno said while walking to them.

"Yes, then I can leave and not bother you anymore!" Tommy called out.

"And where exactly will you go?" Technoblade said, eyes on the boy.

"I, well, to...Tubbo!" Tommy said while giving an awkward smile.

"Last time I heard Tubbo got married and moved away with his family? I don't know more details than that" Technoblade said while laying down on the blankets beside Tommy. 

"Well, I'll just go and build a house somewhere, I'll be just on my own, and that will be fine, because if I go away, the problems dissappear! Right...?" Tommy said while looking at the fireplace. 

Again...a moment of silence. You could hear just Tommy's shaking breath, until... 

Techno brought Tommy into a hug, he didn't know why he did that, his voices begged him to do that...He wanted that.

Tommy remained in silence, after some moments, he hugged back. Tommy started to cry quietly, Phil eventually joined them.

They stayed like this for a while, stayed like this until one of them would leave, but no one wanted to leave...not yet... 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing next chapter soon..


End file.
